Happy Birthday, Baby Girl
by ChaylorBabyx3
Summary: WARNING - Chaylor Smut. Don't Like, Don't Read. On The Eve Of Taylor's 21st Birthday, Superstar Chad Danforth Comes Home And Gives His Girlfriend A Birthday Present She'll Never Forget. Rated Heavy M.


**Authors Note:- **Another pointless oneshot. I did this on impulse, as after I'd updated my last story, all I could see was *shudders* Traylors. I'm like, what the hell? No way, that's just sick, so I thought I'd write some Chaylor SMUT. It's pretty short, but hey, I like it.

**Disclaimer:- **No, of course not.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Chad walked through the front door of his LA apartment, dumping his keys on the hallway table. It was pitch black, and Chad could hardly see where he was going, but he didn't want to turn the lights on; his girl was asleep.

God, his girl. He hadn't seen her in the 3 months he'd been away. Being a celebrity, especially a basketball player, didn't really give you enough time for family. Games, appearances, interviews. You're always away for weeks at a time, and everyone knows you can't help it, it's your job, but it just gets harder to leave every time.

Smiling, he walks into the kitchen, running his hands across the counters, the cold granite affect freezing his fingertips. He surveyed the room, his eyes catching on the fridge which was decorated with pictures of him and her. Cuddled together, smiling, pulling funny faces, kissing... It was all there. His hands traced her features on one of the pictures, and he felt the familiar urge to be with her, the urge he had been feeling for the last 3 months. At least now he can do something about it.

He walked slowly to the back of the apartment, towards the only closed door. Anticipation filled his veins as he thought of even being in the same room as her, breathing the same air as her, looking at her, _touching her. _He pushed the door open slightly, wincing when it made a slight creak, but she didn't even stir. He walked over to her side of the bed and smiled. She lay on her side, her left leg curled on top of her right, her hands tucked under the duvet, her short dark hair contrasting against the white pillow as it fanned out. She slept with a peaceful look on her face, her gorgeous pink lips pouting even in her sleep. Her vest top she had worn to bed had risen slightly, exposing her slim midriff and pierced navel to Chad. Her booty shorts lay low on her hips, though her slender legs were hidden by the duvet cover.

Chad shook his head slowly, _damn, she is beautiful. _He removed his black wife beater and Nike tracksuit bottoms, leaving him in his navy plaid boxers. He climbed into the white silk sheets, pulling them over his built frame, moving as close as he could to his sleeping beauty. He got as close as he could, fitting around her backside perfectly, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. His eyes were open again almost immediately as he felt her stir, soft mewls escaping from her mouth as he watched her eyes open. Her whole body tensed for a moment, feeling hands on her.

"Taylor," He whispered, trying to soothe her, "It's me,"

He heard her breath catch in her throat. "Chad?" She turned around, her tired eyes widening when she saw her boyfriend there.

"The one and only," Chad smiled quietly, taking in her features, "Miss me?"

Taylor shook her head, now seemingly awake. "Wait a minute. You're not due back today...Your text said Sunday, which is two days away from now,"

Chad smiled. "Well, someone's turning 21 tomorrow," He countered, his grin getting wider as he saw her flush with excitement, "And I wasn't missing my baby's big day for anything,"

Taylor giggled. "We could have celebrated on Sunday, Chad,"

"What's the fun in that? It wouldn't be your birthday then; it would be the day _after,"_

"I suppose," Both adults laughed, the silent air not a problem as they stared into each other's eyes. Both were aware that it had only been words passed between them, and the sexual tension was building.

Chad groaned inwardly as Taylor's tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip. He hadn't kissed those full lips of hers in 3 months and was finding it hard to remember exactly what they felt like, tasted like. His questions were answered as he felt Taylor lean forward and his heart skipped a beat as he felt her lips on his. Soft, but passionate, it was the entire reminder he needed.

He moaned softly and removed his hands from her lower back and cupped her cheek with one, resting the other on her hip as she shifted positions, so she was fully levitated in front of Chad. She responded by sucking on Chad's lower lip, and slipping in her tongue when Chad allowed her access. For minutes, their tongues battled with one another, each exploring each other's mouths, something that hadn't been done for months. When the need for air became too much, they broke apart, Chad licking his lips.

"Wow," He countered, "That's what I've been missing,"

Taylor smiled coyly. "I've been missing much more than that, believe me,"

Chad tightened his grip on her hips. "Oh yeah? What's that then?"

"Oh, I think you know," Taylor shrugged, "It's kind of disappointing you came home early. It didn't give me time to plan your welcome home party,"

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Welcome home party?"

Taylor captured her bottom lip between her teeth. "Uh-huh. It would only have been me and you attending the party though, but I'm sure we could still have had fun..."

Chad attached himself to her lips again. "I love you, do you know that?"

"Good," Taylor smiled, tracing his jaw-line with a perfectly manicured finger, "Because I love you too,"

Chad laughed slightly. "Well, we sure do have the perfect relationship," He mocked.

Taylor responded by climbing on top, so she was straddling him. She smiled when she heard Chad's satisfied gasp, leaning down to whisper, "We sure do,"

He let his eyes rove her body as she sat on top of him. He went from her beautiful face, big brown eyes and full pink lips, to her slender neck, and traced her collarbone with his eyes until he reached the start of the supple swell of her breasts. They were quite large, but still perky, and Chad could see her already hard nipples through the thin vest. His eyes dropped to her waist; curvy but toned, and he always joked that Taylor had "something to hold onto". He closed his eyes imagining the diamond bar pierced into her bellybutton, and the bow she had tattooed onto her left hip. He opened his eyes again as he felt her shift, and she leant forward, her hands smoothing over his sculpted abs. "Mmm, this is what I've missed," She whispered into his ear, her hands at the base of his neck, playing with his curls. Chad tried to swallow, but his mouth was too dry. He tried to speak, but it seemed like he had forgotten how to speak. Taylor giggled at his helplessness, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his breathless lips.

"Well, this isn't exactly fair now, is it?" Taylor asked, making circles on Chad's chest.

"What isn't?" He managed to come out with, his voice choking with each syllable.

"Well," Taylor sat up straight again, her ass rubbing against Chad's semi-hard-on, "Your t-shirts off, and I'm, well..." Her voice trailed off as she fingered her vest. Then, glancing at Chad for a mere second, she hooked both hands at the hem of the vest, and pulled it slowly off her, revealing her pink lace bra. Chad felt every part of his body react to her sudden movement, and knew she could feel it too, as she moaned softly, grinding a little. Chad lifted his hands, tracing the tattoo on her hip with his large fingers. She moaned again, and Chad smiled.

"Like that, baby?" His voice husked, and he sat up suddenly, so Taylor was still on his lap and he was leaning his back against the headboard. She nodded and he began to torture her breasts. He pushed the cups up, her heavy chest heaving with anticipation of his touch. "Ohh, Chad," She moaned, removing her bra and throwing her head back in pleasure as he took her left breast into his mouth, his tongue swirling around her erect nipple. He rolled the nipple with his tongue, nibbling on her soft flesh and she dug her nails harder into his bare shoulder. His lips soon found hers again, and his hands travelled across her stomach, and he teasingly brushed across her crotch. She moaned.

"Chad..." She whined, "Play the game fairly,"

"What game?" Chad smiled, rubbing her thighs back and forth, "I wasn't aware we were playing a game..."

She groaned in frustration. "Fine, then," She humphed, removing herself from Chad's lap, "I'll give you a clue what game we're _playing_," She glared at him for a second, before removing the black shorts from her hips, letting them slide slowly down her slender legs. Chad's eyes were transfixed on the movement, his eyes flitting between the position of the shorts on the floor, the matching pink lace panties which was all she had on, or the hungry, wanting glint in his girlfriend's eyes. Sub-consciously, his hand reached down to adjust the tent forming in his tight boxers. Taylor caught his action and practically panted. "No, baby, let _me," _She breathed, climbing back on Chad, resting on all fours.

She traced his length with her ring finger, his slight moan spurring her on. "Well, this would be easier if they were off," She purred. He didn't respond or react; his eyes were closed in pleasure, anticipating her next move. She rolled her eyes. "Chad, boxers off, now," She demanded, her soft tone turning impatient in a matter of seconds. He opened his eyes, shocked at how her mood could turn in a second, though it still turned him on completely. He obliged her order, sliding his boxers off in a hurry, throwing them onto the floor where they joined Taylor's bra, shorts and vest. He smiled when he heard Taylor's soft mewl of passion. "Who's pleased to see me then?" He heard her purr.

He groaned as he felt her grip on his manhood. He loved the fact that she was upfront and confident, a huge difference from the timid frigid she used to be when they started at 16. He felt her hands move up his shaft, stopping for a second the flit over the head, then stroke downwards. He tensed even more in her hands and Taylor started to laugh. "Jheeze Chad, you are pleased, aren't you?"

Any reply died on his lips as Taylor took him into her mouth. "Shit," He muttered silently, as the flat of Taylors tongue travelled up his length. She continued her torture, flicking her tongue continually, stopping to nibble on the head. Chad continued to moan loudly, his hands finding Taylor's hair, raking through the soft curls. "Fuck, Tay...Yes...That's..."

Taylor pulled away, much to Chad's protests. She made a show of running her hands across her body, stopping at her panties. "Oh, I'm so wet," She moaned, her fingers tracing the outline of her clit through the lace. She bit her lip and looked at Chad suggestively. Chad got the hint, scooting closer to her sitting figure, kissing her swollen lips as he eased the panties northwards. He brushed one hand across her entrance, feeling exactly how wet she was. Easing her legs apart a bit further, he managed to slip one finger into her folds. She moaned, squirming under his touch, pushing her chest out as he continued to push in and out of her. He slipped in a second finger, watching her in awe as she clutched the bed sheets, moaning his name softly, sweat dampening her thighs.

Removing his fingers from inside her, he bent his head down and kissed her clit. Taylor moaned at his hot breath against her, her breath erratic. "Tay," He whispered, licking his lips, "I need to taste you," Heat travelled down her spine and settled between her legs as realization settled in. Before she had chance to reply, Chad's tongue was on her; inside her. They moaned at the same time, Chad reminding himself of how sweet Taylor tasted, his tongue delving deep inside her, flicking out fast. She screamed in pleasure as he bit down on her clit, his tongue finding her thighs.

"Tease," Taylor muttered breathlessly as Chad raised his head up, a smirk littering his lips. He reached her lips, his tongue in her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue, the taste erotic and driving Taylor to a familiar sense of delirium.

Taylor pushed him down wordlessly, so he was in a lying position. With both hands on his chest, she lowered herself onto his erect manhood. Both closed their eyes as Taylor felt her walls contract violently around Chad's length. She took it slow, grinding on Chad to get them both at the height of their pleasure. He moaned, loving the view he was getting from Taylor being on top, her chest rising with every thrust, her face etched in pleasure, the glint from her navel as the moonlight came in from the window reflected off her piercing. His hands rested on her hips, guiding her with every thrust. She groaned in frustration as she couldn't reach her peak.

"Taylor," Chad moaned, "Baby, let me take care of it,"

Taylor stopped grinding and nodded her head. Chad rolled them over so he was on top, and gently eased himself further into her. "Chad..." Taylor whispered hungrily, her hands clawing at his perfect chest. Chad continued to thrust into her gently, kissing her neck. Taylor moaned in response, wrapping her legs around Chad's waist, forcing himself to go deeper into her. "Chad, I need you to...Shit..." Chad bit his lip as his girlfriend writhed underneath him, soft moans and mewls escaping out of her mouth, letting Chad know she was enjoying it. Chad was too, he could feel that his release was right around the corner.

"Faster..."

Chad's eyes widened as the words reached his ears. He looked down to Taylor for confirmation, and she nodded her head, lust dancing in her brown eyes. He kissed her forehead before picking up the tempo of his thrusts, Taylor grinding on his every move.

Within a few minutes, they were moving at a frenzied pace. The bed was a mess, and both were moving quickly, climbing up one another, racing to their peaks. The only sounds were the incessant moaning of both, and the erratic breathing of both. Finally, Taylor felt as close as she could. "Chad, baby, I'm so...So close," She moaned, and Chad kissed her neck as he pounded into her. Mini-waves of pleasure struck Taylor as Chad continued until, suddenly, without warning, she exploded, pleasure meeting its ultimate high as she succumbed to her orgasm, arching her back, chanting Chad's name.

Chad smiled as his girlfriend called his name in ecstasy. He pounded quicker into her, rougher, trying to orgasm before it got painful for her. He knew he was close, he was tensing up. With one last, hard thrust, he emptied into Taylor, shouting her name only once, her moans of pleasure reaching his ears. He rolled off her and to the side, trying to regain control of his breathing, like she was doing.

He looked at her, chest heaving, huge smile on her face. The clock next to her read 00.23. Past midnight; It was already her birthday.

Moving forward in the bed, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest. She mumbled incoherently, and Chad knew she was falling asleep. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Happy birthday baby girl,"

**... ... ... ... ... .... ..**

**Authors Note:- **Okay, I shocked myself writing this! I have no idea how it came to me, I was just really pissed off, and listening to the whisper song by the Yin Yan twins probably didn't help either! It's my first time i've written it that _graphic _aswell, so please review? No haters please!

Emily 'x3


End file.
